The Panther Killer
by hernandez2209
Summary: The Dillon Panther Football Team gets hit hard with the recent murders of some of their players. Dexter finds himself looking to find out how it is to bring justice and fuel his urge.


Dallas Hernandez

Baer

ENG 101

20th, April 2017

The Panther Killer

Previously on dexter, Dexter reads in his head " _Panther killer strikes again. 4th Dillon Panther Football play gruesomely murdered this month. The body identified was 18 year old Jose Santiago. Found dead near the bay bridge by 2 local teenage kids hiking in the woods at 9:00 p.m."_

Deborah says violently."Who is this piece of shit! These innocent kids are just being slaughtered and we have no idea who it is."

 _Deborah is my sister. She has a very poor mouth and seems to cuss at unnecessary times for no reason but she is my sister so I make due with her potty mouth._

"Like seriously what sick bastard goes around killing all these high-schoolers and gets satisfaction"

"I don't know sis. Someone who must be really messed up in the head. He must have a reason behind it all."

"Are you okay Dex?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just sound very different. That comment was just very violent and not like you."

"No, I'm fine. Just really makes me mad when this happens too."

 _Sort of a good save on my part because my sister has no idea what I do either. Just like dad says there is a system and I must follow it in order to be able to keep doing what I do._

"I'm gonna head to the station. You be careful Dex. I know how this can affect you."

"I'll be fine, you go ahead and I will meet you there."

Deborah leaves and tension leaves. _She's so high end and dramatic. Little does she know that she isn't the only one looking for the killer._

I head to work and on my way just cruise past Dillon High School to see how the school is doing. I look into the empty and vacant High School and see barren field. I head to the station to find a big dispute going on between the chief and a lower officer whose name escapes me at the moment. In the corner of my eye I see Detective Doakes spying at me as I walk to my desk. I sit in the far end of the station. He eyes me down the whole way as I get ready for the day. I have to go and recreate the blood splatter from Mr. Santiago and the panther killer. Instead of walking to the recreation part of the station i go and see the dead bodies. Something about dead bodies just calms me down. I get to the morgue and all the bodies are already pulled out like they were just waiting for me.

"Can I help you Dexter?" says the Medical examiner.

"Uh no. I just came to check out the bodies. Find any similarities in how they were murdered."

"Okay well I'll be over here if you need me"

I go and look over the bodies as if I knew how the killer was feeling. My heartbeat beating insanely fast. Lub Bub. Lub Dub. Hearing the pulse as I re enact in my mind what the killer went through to kill the bodies. Bam! All of the sudden a clue pops up right there. Right in plain sight! In little words I read Ecclesiastes 3:3. Right there in plain sight it seemed. It might just be our combined use of serial killers but in plain sight it is a clue. I rapidly rush to the other bodies like a kid in a candy story. I look again near every cut and see the same exact verse. The Medical examiner looks at me like i'm stupid but I leave the morgue and rush up to my office. I look up on my computer and read the verse. "a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to tear down and a time to build". Immediately I start thinking of a way to get out of the office. I immediately hid from everyone and make myself puke. As i'm about to throw up I find the nearest garbage can to everyone. Luckily Detective Doakes was near me and i just missed a tad to hit his shoe.

"Damnit Morgan! Why in the hell could you not hit the Goddamn garbage owe me a new pair of shoes." yelled the detective angrily.

The Chief LuGara walks up to me and asks"You okay? Do you need to go home?"

"I think that would be best."

I grab all my stuff and leave. I go to the local store and buy a toothbrush and toothpaste so I can brush my teeth because after I go to the church. I talk to the pastor but nothing good come from it. My next stop is the school. I meet up with the school counselor Mrs. Taylor. We talk about the kids and what is going on.

"It's such a shame what is happening to these kids don't you think?" Asked Mrs. Taylor.

"Yeah it really is a shame."

 _My Step Dad Harry taught me how to act in these situations. Act normal. Feel sad for the kids. I mean yeah it's a shame that they died at such a young age and they were on the football team, but something just doesn't strike me like it would a normal person._

"All the kids have formed together. They're trying to stay positive in this situation. They've formed many groups for support. They even a prayer group going. Just the young girls, Lyla Garrity and Tyra Collette who have been helping everyone as they go through. They started making t-shirts for all the kids that have passed and even put a little verse together for it. I think it's like Ecclesiastes 3:3"

"Oh is that the one? Is that a well known bible verse?"

"I don't think so. I know they did some really deep praying and searching and that's what they came up with."

"When do they meet again?"

"They're actually meeting right now I believe. At Tim Riggins place. They were at Matt Saracens last week."

"Okay. I might have to stop by and see if they can help me out. Maybe in this case."

"Well i'm glad that I could be of some help. What was your name again?"

"Uh, my name is Detective Doakes."

"Well it was nice to meet you Detective Doakes."

"And you too Mrs. Taylor."

I get up and walk out. I walk to my car and as i'm walking I think to myself _what if these kids have something to do with it. Could it be just a coincidence? I gotta find out who is behind all this and use my urge to get what should be done._

I meet up at the Riggins house. I see The 2 girls with a group of of what looks like classmates. I sit and watch. Waiting for everyone to leave. I count 13 people come out. As I see the rest come out I see both girls with Matt Saracen. I watch as they all get into the car. I decide I might as well follow the and see what happens next. I follow them for about a 15 minutes when we come to a house with Matt's name on a big poster outside his house. I watch as they both go into the house. I sneak out of my car and notice they go into the bedroom that looks like it is his. As I see them left in there i see Tyra walk out and into the kitchen. I look into the room and I see Lyla and Matt getting very sexual. All of the sudden Tyra walks through the door with a knife. Hidden behind her back I see Lyla mount Matt. Tyra walks around and I here talking. Then rip. What seems as fast as a bullet I see the thick red blood pouring out of the carotid artery.

It's them! As I see this I walk to my car. _How could this be that they would do this. It connects them to all the murders._


End file.
